


Conundrum

by shxleav



Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bahasa Tidak Baku, M/M, Top!Seungyoun, bottom!jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Bisa tidak, Seungyoun minta bayaran ke pemerintah karena masih bisa waras menjaga Jinhyuk sampai detik ini?
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696900
Kudos: 3





	Conundrum

Seungyoun bertemu dengan Jinhyuk pertama kali saat di akademi militer. Saat dunia mulai kacau karena peperangan mulai terjadi dan semua orang yang berada di universitas dipaksa untuk masuk wajib militer untuk membela negara. Dari dulu, Seungyoun paling tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada peperangan yang tercipta jika semuanya bisa diselesaikan baik-baik?

"Wow ... beneran nyata nih senjatanya?" Seungyoun ingat betul itu komentar pertama Jinhyuk saat melihat senapan dan pelatihnya memperagakan untuk menembak sasaran. "Kayaknya gue jatuh cinta deh."

Seungyoun pikir, Jinhyuk jatuh cinta pada pelatihnya. Namun, dengan cepat dia mengerti bahwa maksud lelaki yang seragamnya terjahit nama Lee Jinhyuk itu adalah kepada senapan yang dipegang pelatihnya diserahkan kepadanya untuk menembak sasaran, malah diciumnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hari itu, Seungyoun tahu masa pelatihan militernya akan tidak biasa karena Jinhyuk.

* * *

Siapa di angkatannya Seungyoun tidak tahu Lee Jinhyuk? Dengan tinggi cukup di atas rata-rata dan sifat nyentriknya, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin ada yang tidak mengenalinya. Kalau bisa dibilang sial, Seungyoun berbagi kamar dengan Jinhyuk selama setahun ke depan.

"Mau apa lo sama balon?!" Seungyoun sudah waspada saat masuk kamar mereka dan Jinhyuk tengah memegang balon yang belum di tiup.

"Ya ... tiup balon?"

"Gue tiupin."

"Gue bisa sendiri, Yon!"

"Terakhir kali lo pegang balon, lo bisa meledakkan dinding paling tebal di tempat latihan." Seungyoun merampas balon yang sudah setengah ditiup Jinhyuk dan melanjutkannya.

"Loh, kan katanya disuruh buat senjata dari bahan yang ada?" Protes Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun yang sudah meniup balon sampai ukuran yang diinginkan, mengikat balonnya agar udara di dalamnya tidak lolos. "Salah gue gitu buat balon heliumnya jadi peledak?"

Seungyoun tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena lanjut meniup balon selanjutnya dan Jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja membahas teori reaksi fisi nuklir. Sudah biasa Seungyoun mendengar randoman Jinhyuk yang sangat intelektual sekaligus bikin sakit kepala dan itulah alasan mengapa dirinya menjadi teman sekamar Jinhyuk. Satu-satunya manusia di angkatannya yang tahan mendengar semua randomannya dan bisa mengendalikan sisi psikomaniak Jinhyuk untuk tidak mengubah apa pun di sekitarnya menjadi senjata yang bisa membunuh manusia.

Ngomong-ngomong soal balon helium, itu terjadi minggu lalu. Saat mereka disuruh oleh pelatih untuk menciptakan senjata untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat musuh dari benda-benda random yang ada di meja. Saat semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk sampai di meja berisi peralatan lebih dulu, Jinhyuk entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyelundupkan boba tea ke tempat latihan, malah bengong. Kalau bukan Seungyoun yang menendang lelaki itu untuk pergi mengambil sisa bahan apa pun di meja untuk diubah menjadi senjata, mungkin Jinhyuk akan berakhir lari keliling lapangan tembak sebanyak seratus kali.

Seungyoun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia fokus membuat senjata api dari bahan yang dimilikinya, saat mendengar bunyi ledakan. Membuat semua orang membentuk ancang-ancang pertahanan karena mengira musuh menyerang akademi militer, hanya untuk menyadari pelakunya adalah Jinhyuk yang memasang wajah takjub sambil menyeruput boba tea.

"Wow, kirain bakalan cuma jadi teori ideal di atas kertas," komentarnya sembari mengunyah yang Seungyoun yakinin adalah boba, "cuma gue harus ganti biaya berapa ini karena merusak properti pemerintah?"

Seungyoun jujur saja capek mendapatkan tatapan kasihan dari semua orang karena tahu Jinhyuk adalah teman sekamarnya. Seungyoun juga was-was setiap hendak tidur karena takut saja kalau dia lengah, Jinhyuk bisa membunuhnya dengan alasan menjadikannya bahan uji coba.

Setahun itu ... apa masih lama?

* * *

Setelah berbagai tempaan latihan yang rasanya Seungyoun ingin mengibarkan bendera putih untuk hidup, akhirnya setahun telah berlalu. Kebanyakan dari angkatannya ditugaskan ke bagian sipil untuk melindungi masyarakat. Seungyoun sendiri ditawari jabatan di bagian militer angkatan udara dan dia mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Lagipula nilainya di atas rata-rata dalam berbagai aspek dan kalau kembali ke bangku kuliah, dia juga pusing karena harus menyusun tugas akhirnya. Meski katanya kalau nilainya di atas rata-rata saat akademi militer, Seungyoun jadi auto lulus dari kampusnya.

"Hyuk," panggil Seungyoun saat malam terakhir mereka sekamar. Karena mulai besok, kamar mereka akan digunakan untuk angkatan selanjutnya dan Seungyoun baru sadar kalau dia tidak tahu Jinhyuk dapat tugas bagian apa di militer, "lo masuk mana abis ini?"

Seungyoun sebenarnya heran, Jinhyuk meski suka membuat gara-gara karena kemampuannya, dia juga bisa segala hal. Satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah terlalu mudah letih dan entah sudah berapa banyak malam yang terlewati oleh Seungyoun menjadi perawat dadakan Jinhyuk karena sakitnya akibat kecapean.

Namun, entah kenapa dia berharap Jinhyuk juga ditawari jabatan di bagian angkatan udara.

Soalnya Seungyoun khawatir kalau tidak diawasi olehnya, Jinhyuk bisa menghancurkan divisi tempatnya mengabdi dalam waktu satu jam setelah dia tiba di sana. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau yang bisa menangani Jinhyuk cuma Seungyoun.

"Tumben nanya? Biasa gue dimaki-maki dan ngarep kita cepetan misah," Jinhyuk tertawa dan Seungyoun melemparkan bantalnya, "buset dah, hari terakhir masih aja gue di abusive."

"Jawab aja pertanyaan gue kenapa deh?"

Jinhyuk tertawa dan tumben sekali mau mengembalikan bantal yang Seungyoun lempar. Biasanya kalau dilemparin bantal malah disimpan di tempat tidurnya untuk dijadikan guling.

"Gue udah di tempat semestinya kok."

Tempat semestinya?

Apaan?

"Sebut aja tempatnya kenapa sih ribet banget?" Seungyoun sewot, meski entah kenapa yakin Jinhyuk tidak akan berada dalam jangkauan matanya lagi. "Angkatan laut ya lo?"

"Yakali gue yang gak bisa berenang ini masuk ke sana," tawa Jinhyuk, "gue di divisi impian dong. Departemen Sains dan Industri, spesifiknya sih Divisi Persenjataan."

"Oh."

Ya memang cocok untuk Jinhyuk yang bisa mengubah apa pun menjadi senjata. Dia bisa berkumpul dengan sesamanya yang otaknya sebelas dua belas miring dan sintingnya seperti Jinhyuk. Seharusnya, Seungyoun merasa tenang mengetahui hal ini karena itu berarti Jinhyuk tidak akan memancing perkara di tempat barunya nanti karena tingkah ajaibnya sudah difasilitasi dan diakomodasi oleh negara.

Cuma ... kenapa rasanya tidak ikhlas kalau mereka akan berpisah?

* * *

Siapa yang bilang setelah punya jabatan masing-masing, Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk akan berpisah? Kenyataanya, mereka tinggal satu apartemen dengan alasan yang cukup logis di mata pemerintah.

Cuma Seungyoun yang bisa membuat semua alarm di apartemen Jinhyuk tidak menyala selama dia berkunjung atau menginap. Orang pemerintahan sudah tingkat frustrasi karena setiap hari mendapat laporan alarm dari apartemen Jinhyuk tinggali menyala dan saat didatangj, itu akibat Jinhyuk entah meledakkan pizza di ovennya. Atau di lain hari, akibat Jinhyuk lupa buang sampah dan memicu ledakan dari sampahnya yang mengalami dekomposisi.

Jadi kalau apartemen Jinhyuk tidak memicu alarm keamanan dalam satu hari, pasti akan menjadi tanda tanya. Karena satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal adalah Jinhyuk tidak ada berada di tempat dan saat beberapa kali alarm tidak berbunyi, Jinhyuk selalu berada di apartemennya.

Setelah ditelusuri, ada hubungannya dengan Seungyoun.

Demi stabilitas semua umat manusia yang tinggal di apartemen yang disediakan pemerintah khusus untuk departemen sains dan industri, Seungyoun mendapat perintah yang tidak berguna dan menginvasi privasinya, untuk hidup seatap dengan Jinhyuk. Konon katanya, karena Seungyoun pindah ke unit Jinhyuk dan tidak ada laporan alarm keaman yang bunyi selama sebulan, departemen keamanan mengadakan pesta syukuran saking bahagianya.

Iya sih semua orang bahagia, Seungyoun aja yang tidak bahagia karena jadi pengasuh Jinhyuk yang tidak dibayar pemerintah.

"JINHYUK, KAN UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN PERNAH INJAKIN KAKI LO KE DAPUR!"

"Gue kan lapar, cuma ambil biskuit sama air dingin kok." Protes Jinhyuk. "Lagian lo baru balik juga dan kalau lupa, di sini tidak bisa delivery makanannya gara-gara unit di lantai lima belas ada yang koma karena diracunin."

"JADI LO BELUM MAKAN?!" Seungyoun menepuk wajahnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku. "Ke ruang tamu. Sekarang!"

Kalau orang tidak tahu, mereka dianggap pasangan yang manis karena Seungyoun yang tidak membolehkan Jinhyuk masuk ke dapur. Padahal, kenyataannya Seungyoun cuma tidak mau kerja rodi saja kalau membiarkan Jinhyuk masuk dapur dan menghancurkan setengah bagian dapur karena rasa penasarannya untuk menguji sesuatu yang terlintas random di kepalanya.

Bisa tidak, Seungyoun minta bayaran ke pemerintah karena masih bisa waras menjaga Jinhyuk sampai detik ini?

* * *

"Masih belum ada kabar juga?" Hangyul bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam yang membuat Seungyoun mendelik dan lelaki itu hanya menyeringai. "Bilang aja khawatir kenapa?"

"Ya iya khawatir, gatau aja lo bencana apa yang bisa dia buat kalau tidak diawasi sama gue?"

"Padahal maksud gue khawatir karena sayang, hahahah."

Setelah itu, kepala Hangyul dilempar helm dan lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Seungyoun merasa tidak tenang entah kenapa, padahal tahu Jinhyuk dan timnya dari departemen persenjataan hanya tengah berkunjung ke Korea Utara dalam rangka mempererat tali persaudaraan.

Masalahnya, Jinhyuk belum melaporkan keadaannya, padahal sudah 3 jam sejak waktu pesawatnya seharusnya landing. Senyetrik kelakuannya Jinhyuk yang suka menghilangkan HP-nya, dia selalu memberi kabar kepada Seungyoun saat sampai di tempat kerja atau saat hendak pulang ke apartemen.

"Team alpha! Kode merah pasal tiga!"

Teriakan jenderal Seungwoo dari pengeras suara di ruangannya, membuat Seungyoun mengerjap mata dan segera berlari keluar. Di mana sudah ada tiga baris banjar prajurit saat dia sampai dan di belakang Seungwoo, ada cuplikan pesawat dengan nomor seri yang diingatnya adalah pesawat yang membawa Jinhyuk.

Kode merah. Prioritas.

Pasal tiga. Penyanderaan.

"Team alpha," Seungwoo menatap satu per satu semua orang dan tatapannya berhenti cukup lama pada Seungyoun, "siapkan senjata dan mental kalian, kita ke Korea Utara untuk misi pembebasan sandera departemen persenjataan dalam waktu dua jam dari sekarang."

Seungyoun tidak pernah tahu, dua jam itu adalah waktu terlama dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Seungyoun kesal dengan kenyataan dia tidak bisa berada di garis depan untuk bersama bawahannya. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melihat dari kejauhan bawahannya mulai beraksi menembaki militan satu demi satu dan rasanya dia ingin ikut ambil bagian untuk bisa berada di sana.

"Jenderal...."

"Tidak, kapten Seungyoun," Seungwoo menatap Seungyoun tegas, "kalau kamu turun sekarang, yang kamu lakukan adalah menyerang tanpa mempedulikan sekitar dan tidak mempedulikan timmu."

Tidak salah juga, tapi rasanya sekarang Seungyoun tidak berdaya. Jadi saat bawahannya memberi tanda untuk keadaan sekitar aman, sisa tim yang belum bergabung juga ikut menyusul.

Seungyoun tidak ingat berapa banyak manusia yang dia tembaki atau sebanyak apa genangan darah yang menjadi kolam pada sekitarnya. Hal yang diingatnya adalah bunyi ledakkan yang memekakkan telinga dan semua memasang postur siaga. Lalu ... ada yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan baju lab yang cukup banyak bercak darah dan di belakangnya beberapa orang yang semua orang tahu mereka adalah bagian dari tim departemen persenjataan yang harus mereka selamatkan.

"Yon," panggil orang yang berjalan di depan dan menghela napas, "lama lo nyampainya. Tadi udah gue mikir buat bajak balik pesawat di sini buat ke Korea Selatan."

Kadangkala, Seungyoun lupa. Meski Jinhyuk itu kelakuannya seperti minta dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia adalah orang yang peringkatnya di bawah Seungyoun pada saat belajar di akademi militer. Seungyoun lupa, Jinhyuk bukan orang lemah yang suka menunggu untuk diselamatkan.

"Woi gila, kira-kira dong pake kekuatannya buat meluk gue!" Amuk Jinhyuk yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Seungyoun. "Bro, kita ini lagi dilihatin semua orang loh."

Seungyoun lega Jinhyuk tidak apa-apa.

Seungyoun lega, Jinhyuk mau menunggu untuk diselamatkan olehnya.

* * *

"Yon, pijitin punggung gue dong abis belanja."

"Lo pikir gue babu lo? Main suruh aja." Protes Seungyoun saat mereka berdua sedang di supermarket untuk belanja bulanan. Sungguh terlihat sangat domestik sekali keduanya saat ini. "Mau tomat apa lo? Ntar cerewet lagi gamau makan salad cuma gara-gara ukuran tomat."

"Yang kecil-kecil itu apaan namanya?"

"Oh, ceri berarti."

"Kok rasanya gak mirip ceri padahal namanya tomat ceri?" Tanya Jinhyuk yang tidak direspon oleh Seungyoun. Dia sedang ingin menghabiskan minggu tanpa mendengarkan teori yang sainstifik atau malah mendengar salah satu dari sekian juta rencana gila yang tersimpan rapi di kepala Jinhyuk. "Yon, ini namanya apaan? Kok kayak jagung."

"Ya emang jagung."

"Kok ungu?"

"Ya emangnya jagung cuma kuning doang?" Seungyoun bahkan tidak memandang Jinhyuk karena sibuk mengecek satu per satu bungkusan tomat ceri yang menurutnya paling bagus. "Jinhyuk, jangan ngadi-ngadi lo masukin jagungnya ke troli."

"Kan lucu warnaya ungu."

"Perlu gue ingetin kalo gue masak sop, lo ngotot gue buangin jagungnya di mangkok lo?"

Jinhyuk cemberut, tapi tidak bisa protes juga. Jinhyuk trauma sama jagung karena hampir merengang nyawa gara-gara keselek waktu TK. Makanya bawaanya horor kalau ada jagung di makanannya.

"Yon."

"Apa lagi?" Seungyoun melirik Jinhyuk. "Jangan minta aneh-aneh. Gue bukan chef michelin yang bisa masak apa aja yang lo mau."

"Bukan gitu," Jinhyuk ragu menunjuk stan makanan yang biasanya untuk tester, "boleh gak gue nyoba?"

Soalnya dulu Jinhyuk pernah tidak izin dan Seungyoun pusing mencari ke seluruh supermarket, hanya untuk mendapati Jinhyuk malah berubah profesi jadi tukang nawarin sampel makanan. Mana abis itu sempat jadi trending satu Korea dan Seungyoun yang capek menghadapi atasannya karena diintrogasi kenapa salah satu petinggi departemen persenjataan lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Yaudah," Seungyoun tidak melihat urgensi untuk melarang, "tapi jadi pelanggan aja. Gak usah jadi alih profesi kayak waktu itu."

"Kan lumayan gue terkenal di Korea."

"Yaiya lo terkenal, guenya mau mati selama sebulan nulis laporan soal hidup lo gara-gara dianggap lalai menjalankan tugas."

Seungyoun tidak tahu, seyuman Jinhyuk memudar saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Jinhyuk jadi lebih diam dari biasanya sepanjang sisa hari dan Seungyoun hampir berniat membawa ke rumah sakit militer bagian psikiatri karena takutnya ada sesuatu dengan kejiwaanya Jinhyuk.

* * *

Belakangan ini, Jinhyuk selalu pulang malam. Awalnya jam 7, lalu naik sampai jam 3 pagi. Seungyoun bisa saja tidak menunggu dan memilih tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak melihat Jinhyuk pulang dengan matanya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang Jinhyuk mulai berkurang intensitasnya mengoceh teori sainstifik yang tidak dimengertinya.

Mana pernah dalam sejarahnya Seungyoun mengenal Jinhyuk, lelaki itu bisa diam kecuali saat tidur? Dihadapkan makanan bukannya berhenti ngomong, malah makin semangat. Indikator makanan itu enak atau tidak adalah saat Jinhyuk makin banyak ngomong.

Jadi kalau akhir-akhir ini Jinhyuk bisa kalem di meja makan membuat Seungyoun khawatir.

Skill memasaknya apa terjun bebas?

Apa Seungyoun harus mengajukan proposal untuk departemen angkatan udara belajar memasak sebagai salah satu kemampuan survival?

"Hyuk," Seungyoun padahal sudah sengaja masak sop dengan jagung dan tidak memisahkannya dari mangkok Jinhyuk agar lelaki itu minimal protes, tapi hasilnya nihil, "lo kenapa sih jadi kalem belakangan ini?"

"Ya gapapa kan?" Tanya Jinhyuk yang tidak memandang Seungyoun karena tengah mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya. "Bukannya dari dulu lo bilang gue berisik banget saat makan? Gue diem kenapa ditanyain?"

Seungyoun jadi serba salah juga. Iya sih dia hampir tiap hari ngomong kangen makan dengan manusiawi alias makan dengan tenang.

Cuma sekarang sudah dikasih, kenapa malah Seungyoun yang tidak tenang.

"Itu sopnya ada jagung," Seungyoun akhirnya punya topik untuk berbicara lagi, "gue lupa minggirin."

"Iya, gue tahu."

"Gak marah?

"Kan bisa gue makan."

"Sejak kapan lo bisa makan jagung? Bukannya lo trauma keselek sama itu?" Seungyoun makin tidak tenang karena anomali banget Jinhyuk bisa makan jagung. Seungyoun sudah hancurin kayak gimana pun si jagung pada makanan, Jinhyuk bakalan lepehin kalo tahu itu bahan dasarnya adalah itu. "Ngaku gak ini siapa? Lo nyamar jadi teman gue buat dapatin data apa dari pemerintah?"

"Apaan sih?" Jinhyuk memandang Seungyoun dengan tatapan bingung. "Gue Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk."

"Bohong. Mana mungkin Jinhyuk mau makan jagung! Ngaku gak lo diurus siapa sebelum gue ambil revolver buat nembak."

"Gue Jinhyuk!" Lelaki itu menggebrak meja. "Ya gue mulai bisa makan jagung gara-gara Wooseok tiap hari nyekokin gue sama makanan pake bahan dasar jagung!"

Tadinya Seungyoun mau menyuruh lelaki yang di depannya untuk mengatakan teori Geiger-Nutall sebagai bukti dia adalah Jinhyuk dan bukan orang yang tengah menyamar. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat mendengar nama asing atau Jinhyuk yang pergi dari meja makan dan berteriak dari ruang tamu bahwa dia akan berangkat sendiri hari ini ke kantornya.

Siapa pula Wooseok?!

* * *

"Adoh, gue dapat jabatan jadi wakil lo tuh bukan buat dipekerjakan jadi tukang cari data diri orang lain," protes Hangyul sementara Seungyoun membaca dokumen yang berisi kompilasi data yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh lelaki itu, "jangan-jangan kata Yohan benar lagi, lo dua berantem."

"Berisik."

"Eh tapi katanya Yohan, mereka berdua akrab banget sih. Sampai jamnya pulang kerja malah main entah ke mana gitu."

Ada yang patah, tapi bukan hati.

"Bos, itu pulpen mahal jangan main patahin aja!" Protes Hangyul dan mengamankan pulpen dari jangkauan Seungyoun. "Tim kita gak punya anggaran untuk mengadaan ATK, jadi tolong aja ya kan pulpen di sini disayang-sayang."

"Pergi gak lo atau gue hantam pake helm."

Hangyul cuma bisa menggerutu dan begitu bunyi pintu ruangannya ditutup, Seungyoun menghela napas panjang. Membaca dokumen yang Hangyul kirim ke email pribadinya, karena akan menjadi tanda tanya dan bisa-bisa Seungyoun menghadap atasannya untuk menjelaskan kenapa ada data diri divisi lain di email kantornya.

Kim Wooseok.

Departemen persenjataan.

Asisten Jinhyuk yang baru karena asisten sebelumnya tengah cuti melahirkan.

Seungyoun merapalkan mantra untuk tidak peduli. Bahwa lebih baik fokus kepada persiapan latihan anak baru yang akan sampai besok pagi. Seungyoun menyakinkan diri bahwa ada dokumen yang belum diperiksanya.

Satu jam kemudian, dia sudah berada di daerah tertitorial departemen sains dan industri. Memancing banyak mata untuk menatapnya karena buat apa kapten angkatan udara nyasar di daerah gamma yang kalau ditelaah dari sisi mana pun tidak ada hubungannya untuk berada di sini.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" sapa resepsionis dengan ramah. "Ini daerah gamma, bukan daerah alpha. Apa anda tidak tersesat?"

"Bilang sama Lee Jinhyuk dari divisi persenjataan, Cho Seungyoun dari tim alpha angkatan udara ingin menemuinya."

"Maaf?"

"Lo budek atau apa?" Seungyoun menatap galak. "Emangnya ada berapa Lee Jinhyuk di divisi persenjataan?"

Resepsionis tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah ramah meski hatinya dongkol. Tidak lama kemudian, Jinhyuk datang dan sayangnya tidak sendiri, tetapi bersama beberapa orang yang tampaknya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Saya tunggu hasil datanya jam dua nanti. Kalian jangan lupa makan siang, oke."

Seungyoun rasa-rasanya belum pernah melihat Jinhyuk yang benar-benar serius akan sesuatu dan bisa ngomong sopan kepada orang lain. Namun, begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Jinhyuk kebingungan lalu melihat HP-nya, lalu melihat Seungyoun, lalu kembali melihat HP-nya.

"Lo napa lihatin HP sama gue gantian gitu?" Protes Seungyoun saat sudah di dekat Jinhyuk.

"Gue gak inget ada janji sama lo?" Jinhyuk mengkernyit. "Dan juga gak ada pemberitahuan yang masuk ke HP gue kalo lo berkunjung kemari."

"Emangnya kaga boleh apa gue berkunjung?"

"Ya siapa tahu lo datang karena disuruh atasan angkatan udara buat ngecek proyek gue?" Sahut Jinhyuk seadanya. "Eh tapi rasa-rasanya gue gak punya proyek yang berhubungan sama angkatan udara. Atau gue aja kurang keep it up? Bentar, gue tanya Wooseok dulu ya."

Wooseok lagi.

"Gue cuma mau ngajak lo makan siang." Seungyoun akhirnya mengatakan alasannya ada di sini dan Jinhyuk sedang menelepon yang kemungkinan besarnya adalah Wooseok. "Gak ada hubungannya sama atasan gue."

Jinhyuk memandangnya, masih tetap HP-nya di telinganya dan akhirnya berkata, "seok, sorry hari ini gue makan di luar sama seseorang."

Seungyoun tidak pernah tahu kalau mendengar hal itu terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada mengetahui dirinya dipromosikan menjadi kapten dalam waktu singkat setelah masuk angkatan udara.

* * *

"Pesan aja yang lo mau," perkataan Seungyoun membuat Jinhyuk menyipitkan matanya, "gak usah pasang muka begitu. Gue yang bayarin juga."

"Lo siapa?" Jinhyuk sudah ancang-ancang mengeluarkan senjata dari kantongnya. "Ngaku gak lo siapa? Siapa yang ngutus lo buat deketin gue?"

"Gue Seungyoun, Jinhyuk."

"Mau matahari terbit dari barat lo itu Seungyoun?!" Sahut Jinhyuk galak. "Mana pernah dalam sejarahnya dia mau traktirin gue? Kan makannya gue gatau adat."

"Tapi gue beneran Seungyoun. Tanyain deh apa aja kalo lo gak percaya."

Kenapa jadinya kayak adegan tadi pagi sih? Saling tuduh kalau mereka bukan dirinya masing-masing.

"Minggu kedua gue sama lo satu kamar ... kenapa gue niup banyak balon?"

"Lo cuma niup dua ya, sisanya gue yang tiupin." Seungyoun mengoreksi dan Jinhyuk bersedekap. "Karena hari itu hari ulang tahunnya kucing lo yang namanya Sungjoon, jadi lo mau merayakannya. Cuma karena lo bego, balonnya gak mengambang di udara karena isinya karbon dioksida, bukan helium dan marah-marah sendiri."

Seungyoun melihat Jinhyuk mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jas labnya dan tidak mengambil pusing. "Kita abis itu tiup lilin dan sampai detik ini gue masih bertanya-tanya sih lo caranya nyelundupin kue tuh gimana? Terus potongan pertamanya dikasih ke gue dan lo bilang selamat ulang tahun ke dua puluh satu."

"Emangnya lilinnya jumlahnya dua puluh satu?"

"Kaga, sembilan belas malah," Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk sembari tersenyum, "kan lo matahin dua belas lilin dan demi menyelamatkan sisanya, gue yang akhirnya masang di kuenya."

"Terus gue udah pernah pacaran berapa kali?"

"Emangnya lo pernah pacaran?" Seungyoun malah balik bertanya dan mengkernyit. "Cinta pertama lo aja TNT, terus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama senapan dan bilang otak Einsten kalau masih utuh kayaknya seksi banget."

Geli sendiri Seungyoun menjelaskan yang terakhir. Demi apa pun, otak orang mati apa bagusnya sih?

"Jadi gue gak pernah tertarik sama seseorang, gitu?"

"Ya mana gue tahu?" Seungyoun sebenarnya bakalan mengamuk kalau sampai Jinhyuk tertarik sama seseorang yang tidak dalam pengawasannya. "Cuma seinget gue, tipe lo itu yang keibuan, tampangnya harus cantik dan mau dengerin apa pun yang diceritain tanpa menyela."

Sayangnya Seungyoun seringkali suka menyela omongan Jinhyuk kalau sudah kecepatan penjelasannya sudah tidak bisa dicerna. Soal tampang, mukanya Seungyoun mana ada cantik-cantiknya? Ganteng begini juga. Apalagi itu sifat keibuan? Dikira Seungyoun mau disuruh posisi di bawah? Enak aja, Seungyoun begini-begini senangnya di atas dan memberi, bukan bagian yang menerima.

"Hmm, berarti lo emang Seungyoun," akhirnya Jinhyuk terlihat percaya dengan Seungyoun, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yang membuatnya refleks menjadikan sumpit sebagai senjata. Memancing tatapan orang-orang dan Jinhyuk menatapnya heran, "lo kenapa deh?"

"Lo masih gak percaya ini gue?!" Seungyoun siap mengamuk. "Ngapain lo kau keluarin senjata dari saku lo?"

"Senjata apaan, pea?!" Jinhyuk mengacungkan pulpen. "Gue tuh dari tadi nyariin ini, mendadak kepikiran buat rantai reaksi fisi nuklir."

Kayaknya mereka berdua sebodoh itu sampai-sampai mencurigai satu sama lainnya akan saling membunuh karena bersikap anomali. Masalahnya, sepanjang makan Jinhyuk tidak seribut yang biasanya Seungyoun dengarkan, padahal dia sudah susah payah mencari rekomendasi restoran terenak di Seoul.

"Gue merasa aneh lo jadi kalem," akhirnya Seungyoun mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya, "kenapa sih lo?"

"Gapapa," Jinhyuk ketawa, "cuma mulai sekarang biasakan diri buat suasana makan yang kalem."

Seungyoun tidak mau. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar ributnya Jinhyuk dan sekarang tiba-tiba harus membiasakan diri untuk ketenangan. Saat mereka berpisah karena jam makan siang berakhir, Seungyoun tidak pernah tahu kalau itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jinhyuk yang dikenalnya.

* * *

"HANGYOOOL, LO UDAH NGEPEL HANGGAR BELOM?!" teriakan Yuvin membuat Hangyul yang baru selesai mencuci peralatan mengepelnya, mendelik kesal.

"Lo pikir gue makan gaji buta kayak lo?" Hangyul mebghardik. "Bisa-bisanya lo belum dikasih tugas sama kapten udah langsung kabur milih memusnahkan dokumen?!"

"Ya menurut lo aja, bersihin satu hargar cuma beranggotakan empat orang kaga capek?!"

Hangyul melengos. Sudah setahun Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk berpisah, membuat tim alpha di bawahnya Seungyoun jadi serba salah. Kaptennya semakin rese, apalagi kalau lihat orang pacaran di depan mata. Satu regu kena getahnya, bahkan kalau cuma adegan dari TV.

Padahal yang menderita di sini bukan cuma Seungyoun. Hangyul juga menderita karena Yohan, pacarnya malah memilih ikut Jinhyuk ke Pyonyang karena Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara sudah bersatu menjadi negara Korea. Mereka ke sana untuk melanjutkan pengembangan nuklir untuk energi pembangkit listrik, begitu katanya di berita.

Kalau rumor yang beredar di militer lain lagi. Katanya mereka jadi tim pengembangan senjata nuklir yang bisa dikendalikan dari luar angkasa. Hanya itu yang bisa Hangyul tangkap dari penjelasannya 4 SKS Yohan soal maksud dan tujuannya untuk mengikuti kepala timnya itu.

Iya sih Hangyul bisa video call dan spam tweet cinta, tapi mana enak ranjangnya jadi sepi. Apalagi Hangyul sudah biasa dengan keadaan pagi-pagi mencium bau gosong yang memicu alarm kebakaran karena Yohan dengan usaha maksimalnya mencoba memasak untuknya.

Ah, kayaknya memang sudah kodratnya kalau punya pacar ilmuan sudah dipastikan jangan dibiarkan masuk ke area dapur.

Saat Hangyul dan Yuvin kembali ke ruangan mereka, ada jenderal Seungwoo dan semua anggota tim alpha. Membuat keduanya kebingungan dan baru juga mau duduk, malah mendengar dari mulutnya Seungwoo, "karena kalian sudah berkumpul semua, langsung saja. Minggu depan saya akan menikah dengan Byungchan."

Ada yang keselek, ada juga yang terjungkal. Hangyul memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha untuk duduk dan baru juga menemukan posisi nyaman, alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi di kepalanya karena mendengar lanjutan perkataan Seungwoo. "Saya harap kalian membawa pasangan masing-masing ke pernikahan ini. Orang yang tidak membawa pasangan, silahkan siapkan diri untuk sangsi yang menanti."

Bangsat, mau diapain lagi ini satu regu oleh Seungyoun? Semua di regunya kan pada punya pacar.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Seungyoun datang ke pernikahan Seungwoo dan Byungchan sendirian. Hangyul yang diharapkan datang sendirian, nyatanya malah datang dengan Yohan. Kelakuannya yang biasanya sudah menyebalkan, sekarang di mata Seungyoun dua kali lipat jauh lebih menyebalkan karena pacarnya ada di sisinya.

"Gatau sih gue Jinhyuk datang apa enggak, soalnya tadi pagi gue dengernya Jinhyuk mau nemenin Wooseok cari skincare." Begitulah sepenggal perkataan Yohan saat Hangyul secara sengaja menyinggung keberadaan Jinhyuk di dekat Seungyoun. Soalnya mereka baru landing di Seoul jam 7 tadi pagi.

Seungyoun sudah tidak berharap banyak kalau Jinhyuk masih sendiri. Apalagi mulut embernya Hangyul selama setengah tahun ini selalu menyebarkan cerita kalau Jinhyuk di Pyonyang sana kemana-mana selalu bersama Wooseok. Hangyul itu definisi manusia yang tidak diminta untuk memberikan informasi, tapi memberikan secara cuma-cuma.

Salah Seungyoun gitu jadi sering menyuruhnya mengepel hanggar biar tidak mendengar mulut bacotnya itu?

"Yon."

Wah gila, sekarang Seungyoun bisa halusinasi suara Jinhyuk. Sepertinya setelah acar selesai, dia harus membuat janji dengan dokter Hwasa untuk memeriksa kejiwaanya.

"Si bangsat, gue panggil malah diabaikan," tepukan di punggungnya seperti punya dendam kesumat dengan Seungyoun, membuatnya terdorong ke depan, "apa kabar lo? Mana pasangannya lo? Kata Byungchan divisi lo gak boleh datang kalo gak bawa gandengan?"

Seungyoun menoleh dan Jinhyuk menatapnya dengan jenaka. Gila, baru setahun saja Seungyoun sudah sekangen ini. Salahnya sih, tidak mencoba menghubungi Jinhyuk karena kesal tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal untuknya saat terakhir kali bertemu.

Alah, padahal sebenernya cuma gengsian aja si Seungyoun.

Sama tidak siap aja kalau dengar Jinhyuk pacaran sama Wooseok.

"Halo? Bumi kepada Seungyoun." Suara Jinhyuk yang melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Seungyoun membuatnya tersadar. "Lo napa sih kayak orang linglung gitu? Belum sarapan apa gimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungyoun malah berkata, "apa kabar?"

"Itu pernyataan gue tadi loh," Jinhyuk memasang wajah sebal, "ya kabar gue sih begini-begini aja sih. Palingan sesekali jadi bandar skincare buat tim gue di Pyongyang kalau gue balik kemari."

Balik ke Seoul?

"Kapan lo baliknya?" Seungyoun mengkernyit bingung. "Kok gue gatau?"

"Emangnya pernah nanyain?" Balik Jinhyuk yant bertanya yang membuat Seungyoun terdiam. "Sebulan sekali gue balik kemari. Ngasih penjelasan progress proyek di Pyonyang, recokin bokap gue buat bertanya kapan menikah lagi? Cuma gitu-gitu aja sih."

Maunya Seungyoun protes karena tidak dicariin, lalu sadar bahwa Seungyoun saja tidak pernah ada usaha untuk menghubungi.

"Terus lo sama Wooseok gimana?" Seungyoun ini memang cari perkara, sudah bagus Jinhyuk tidak menyebut nama itu dan dia dengan jeniusnya membawa ke topik pembicaraan. "Katanya Hangyul, lo dekat sama Wooseok sampe kemana-mana bareng."

"Gimana apanya?"

"Hubungannya kalian."

Seungyoun sebenarnya tidak siap mendengar kalau keduanya sudah serius. Namun, bukan muka bodoh Jinhyuk yang ingin dilihatnya karena pernyataanya barusan.

"Apa hubungannya gue sama Wooseok dengan kemana-mana barengan?"

"Masa perlu gue perjelas?!" Seungyoun kesal sendiri. "Masa iya harus gue frontal nanya lo ala udah pacaran sama Wooseok?!"

Tidak sadar perkataanya yang cukup nyaring membuat sekitar Seungyoun hening. Jinhyuk sepertinya memang harus ditanyain seperti itu baru memasang wajah mengerti. Mana sekarang dia ketawa kencang banget sampai air matanya keluar.

"Aduh Youn, lo baper sama gue?" Jinhyuk berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tapi sulit. Membuat Seungyoun sebal karena ditertawakan dan setelah Jinhyuk bisa mengontrol tawanya, dia berdeham. "Yaiyalah gue kemana-mana sama Wooseok. Kan lo tahu sendiri secemen apa gue mengingat jalanan? Ke supermarket sama lo aja kalo lepas dari pengawasan bisa kesasar sampe gudang."

"Tapi lo belum menjawab pertanyaan gue satunya."

"Apaan lagi?" Jinhyuk mencoba mengingat, lalu melihat Wooseok dan Sejin di sekitarnya. "Wooseok! Sejin! Sini deh."

Siapa pula Sejin ini?!

"Apaan bos?" Tanya Sejin yang heran dipanggil mendekat oleh Jinhyuk. Lalu melihat Seungyoun dan memasang wajah mengerti. "Oh ini pacarnya bos yang waktu itu dijadikan alasan buat nolak lamarannya kapten Kongyeol?"

Lamaran apa lagi?!

"Apaan lamaran? Becandaanya Kongyeol emang bego," Jinhyuk ketawa, lalu memandang Wooseok, "ini tolong dijelaskan hubungannya lo sama Sejin seperti apa sama Seungyoun. Soalnya dari tadi gue kayaknya dituduh pacaran sama lo, Seok."

"Ngadi-ngadi gue sama lo?" Wooseok mendelik. "Gue mau nikah juga sama Sejin, apa pula dituduh pacaran sama lo, Jinhyuk?"

"Kapan pula gue setuju nikah sama lo?!" Sejin protes dan menyeret Wooseok untuk menjauh dari keduanya. "Gue kaga mau nikah, Wooseok!!"

Meninggalkan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk yang saling menatap. Seungyoun rasanya mau mengubur dirinya saja karena prasangkanya yang tidak berdasar. Apalagi sekarang Jinhyuk bersedekap, tanda menunggu orang di depannya mengatakan apa yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Apa perlu gue yang ngomong?" Tanya Jinhyuk memecah suasana canggung di antara keduanya. "Gue masih kasih kesempatan ke lo buat ngomong biar harga diri lo masih terselamatkan."

"Jinhyuk." Seungyoun menghela napas. "Mau nikah sama gue?"

Jinhyuk memasang ekspresi bodoh dan belum juga mengatan sesuatu, suara deheman membuat keduanya menoleh. Ada Mayor Jenderal Lee Dongwook, Meteri Pertahanan Korea dan Seungyoun ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, dia mendapatkan kabar bahea tugasnya menjaga Jinhyuk telah selesai.

"Loh, ayah ke sini juga?" Seungyoun blank saat Jinhyuk memanggil Dongwook dengan sebutan ayah. "Butuh refrensi tempat menikah apa gimana?"

"Kayaknya yang butuh refrensi tempat nikah itu kamu, Jinhyuk," lelaki itu lalu memandang Seungyoun, "dan maaf menginterupsi temu kangen kalian. Cuma saya agak tidak ikhlas ini anak saya belum pernah pacaran malah sudah diajak nikah. Tidak lewat jalur resmi pula."

"Ayah!" Jinhyuk protes. "Siapa juga mau menikah?!"

Beneran ada yang patah dan itu hari Seungyoun.

"Iya juga sih, kontrakmu di Pyonyang masih satu tahun lagi kan? Gak bisa nikah sekarang." Dongwook melirik Seungyoun. "Kalau kamu mau nikah sama anak saya sekarang, boleh saja kalau uangmu cukup untuk membayar pinaltinya. Saya tidak akan mau bantu kalau bayar pinalti, jadi pacaran aja dulu."

Hah?

Gimana?

Bapaknya kasih restu, anaknya tidak mau menikah.

"Ini kenapa lakimu kicep sih, Jinhyuk?" Dongwook tertawa. "Perasaan tadi seru banget obrolan kalian, makanya ayah samperin."

"Udah ayah, jangan bulli Seungyoun, kasihan." Protes Jinhyuk. "Lagian mana mau dia pacaran sama aku, ayah. Anakmu ini kan berisiknya setara bom suara."

"Siapa yang bilang gue gak mau pacaran sama lo?" Seungyoun akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya setelah tadi agak oleng karena terlalu banyak fakta yang msnghantamnya dalam waktu singkat. "Gue mau kok jadi pacar lo, Jinhyuk."

"Ujungnya gue juga yang ngajak pacaran, elah," Jinhyuk melirik sebal ke arah Seungyoun, "gak, ulang-ulang. Masa gue yang ngajakin? Merusak ekspetasi gue aja soal diajak pacaran sama lo aja."

Dongwook hanya tertawa melihat Jinhyuk ditarik pergi oleh Seungyoun. Sepertinya kalau waktu itu dia tidak membiarkan anaknya masuk militer, sampai detik ini Jinhyuk bakalan pacaran sama reaksi fisi di laboratorium nuklir.


End file.
